Cada año de ti
by Neko-girl200
Summary: Shampoo harta de que Akane siempre sea la favorita , de da una poción para que deje de hablar ,pero se equivoca de poción y le da otra , esta hace que Akane cambie y se vuelva niña, adolecente, joven cada 24 horas , ¿Cómo reaccionara Ranma a esto? ¿encontraran la cura?


Holaaaa jejejee D: , okey se q desaparecí por mucho tiempo no? , bueno aquí otra historia c:

CAP1

-Shampoo está cansada de que todos sus planes siempre sean frustrados por cierta chica de cabellos cortos y azules , aquella que siempre era la preferida, aunque no quería admitirlo Akane era la única prometida la cual Ranma había proclamado como suya , la que siempre era protegida y celada por el y sobre todo la única la cual el chico se había enamorado , no la soportaba , todo el tiempo era Akane, Akane y mas Akane y ella que? Ella era mucho más bonita que ella mucho más atractiva y que decir de ser sexy y sensual, Akane no tenía nada de lo que ella no tuviera, claro ella tenía sus cosas pero comparada con ella , Akane solo era un punto , bueno eso es lo que Shampoo quería saber, lo cierto es que Akane era una chica muy hermosa tan linda por fuera como por dentro. ella era tierna , delicada y hasta sexy sin darse cuenta , cautivaba a cualquiera que pasaba por su costado aunque abecés tenía un carácter que hacía que hasta el mismo diablo podría asustarse pero así tal cual era el joven Saotome se había enamorado de aquella linda chiquilla de sonrisa encantadora y de ojos color chocolates que incitaban perderse dentro de ellos .

Ya era suficiente tenía que hacer algo al respecto , busco entre las pociones de su bisabuela , encontró de todo : pociones para bailar como profesional , pociones para cantar , pociones para la belleza, para la muerte … Shampoo lo pensó mm… no ,era demasiado, quería algo para darle una lección no matarla además si la mataba lo único que lograría era el odio de Ranma .-Ahh…-suspiro –_definitivamente no la matare , lastima , bueno solo buscar algo que hiera pero no mate mm…. –_pensaba la chinita ,de pronto vio una poción de color morado que brillante la voltio y la leyó –"Poción para perder el habla " , kyaaaa! Ser perfecta, chica violenta no poder hablar con Ranma, el pensar que estar molesta con él y luego venir con Shampoo por consuelo y después el se enamorara de Shampoo, nosotros casarnos y ser felices por siempre! – exclamo emocionada dando saltitos de alegría , coloco la poción al costado de otra poción que sin darse cuenta era del mismo color , mientras bailaba de alegría cogió la otra sin darse cuenta y salió de la habitación sigilosamente cerrando con seguro la puerta como estaba , todo era perfecto ,esa noche pondría en práctica su plan nada podía arruinarlo era perfecto , eso era lo que creía .

En la casa de los Tendo todo pasaba con normalidad, Los mayores jugaban y bebían un rato , Kasumi estaba preparando la cena con la misma sonrisa y la eterna paciencia de ella , Nabiki en su habitación escuchando música , la menor de las Tendo estaba tratando de realizar su tarea y vencer el sueño ,había tenido un día tranquilo pero agotador , ese día no hubo prometidas ni peleas. si lo pensaba bien las cosas entre ella y Ranma habían mejorado , ya no discutían tanto como antes ,desde que paso lo de Jusenkyo Ranma estuvo más tiempo con ella se volvió más sobreprotector con ella aunque a veces esto la molestara un poco pero lo entendía cada, ves que ella se lastimaba aunque sea un simple rasguño podía ver como el tenía esa mirada de preocupación y de miedo en sus ojos ,cuando lo veía así le daban unas inmensas ganas de darle un abraso y consolarlo como si a un niño pequeño se tratase. Pero no, tenía que controlarse aún no sabía lo que ese baka sentía por ella aunque a veces creía que si la quería pero había otras veces en la que creía que solo la veía como una molestia pero este no era momento para pensar en eso tenía que terminar esta tarea si no lo hacía bajaría su promedio de matemáticas , era una buena alumna pero no podía bajar los promedios , pero como la distraía ese chico, por su culpa no terminaría la tarea .-ahh… si solo pudieras decirme de una buena ves que es l-lo que sientes …t-todo esto sería maaaas sencillo – dijo con un último suspiro la pequeña mientras se acomodaba en su silla para luego apoyar sus brazos sobre la mesa acostando su cabeza sobre ellas cerrando sus hermosos ojos detrás de esas largas pestañas .-si solo dejaras de ser taaan tonto- y se durmió al instante

Ranma se encontraba en su lugar favorito de toda la casa Tendo: El techo, si el único lugar donde podía pensar y relajarse sin problemas -_Rayos ella estaba tan linda con ese vestido y…yo como un idiota dejando por la estúpida cura de mi maldición, que no me había dicho ella que me quería tal como era? -. _Desde la boda fallida no dejaba de pensar lo linda que Akane se veía en el vestido de novia y luego recordaba como la dejo pues prácticamente la dejo plantada en el altar, valla que era un idiota .-_ ashh … si me hubiese casado con ella en estos momentos seria mi …mí..E-espo-osssa….- _el chico estaba más rojo que un tomate tanto que apenas podía pronunciar la palabra "esposa".-Saotome….Akane Saotome…jeje suena bien – Sip, definitivamente si se lo comparaba con el tomate más rojo del mundo , el ganaría . Cerro los ojos un momento y se recostó sobre el tejado pero al cerrar los ojos recordó como Akane estaba en sus brazos inconsciente y el creyéndola muerta, se levantó de golpe su mirada se volvió triste y asustadiza.-DEMONIOS! Ella está bien en estos momentos está haciendo su tarea nada más, tranquilízate.-grito agarrando su cabeza con ambas manos y moviéndolas de forma que revolvía sus cabellos.-_pero no sé si está bien , tal vez necesite algo o si se cayó? Ella es muy torpe de seguro que ya se lastimo.- _él no quería admitirlo pero últimamente estaba algo sobreprotector y como no iba a serlo si hace solo un par de meses la creyó muerta y casi se muere el también, se prometió a el mismo que Akane no volvería a pasar peligro nunca mas no soportaría perderla , protegiéndola era lo único que le salía bien como prometido , sabía que no era muy bueno con las palabras jamás lo fue solo un par de veces se atrevió a darle un par de cumplidos pero ni el mismo creyó que sería capaz de eso! Ojala un día se atreviera a decir lo mucha que le gusta y que le encantaría que ella le correspondiera y que haría hasta lo imposible por que las cosas funcionen entre ellos pero su timidez , su miedo a ser rechazado y sobre todo su orgullo eran más grandes y no permitían aclarar sus sentimientos hacia ella .-ahh..- suspiro dándose por vencido , se levantó y de un salto fue a buscar a su prometida .

.-Akaneeee…- la llamo por afuera de su ventana, toco 3 veces y nada –_que raro, ¿estará molesta? no recuerdo haber hecho nada para que se moleste –_pensó para luego darse cuenta que la ventana está abierta .- Oye Akane entrare mira que te estoy avisando después no me reclames que porque entre a tu habitación sin permi…- se quedó callado cuando estaba entrando vio a la chica de sus pensamientos apoyada sobre su escritorio durmiendo pacíficamente . Lentamente entro con cuidado a su habitación se acercó despacito hacia ella y se agacho para verla a la cara, estaba completamente dormida se veía muy adorable .- que linda- murmuro mientras una pequeña sonrisa se creaba en sus labios , la cargo despacio para no despertarla y la recostó en su cama no pudo evitar acariciar una de sus mejillas , era tan suave parecía de porcelana , lentamente su dedo paso de la mejilla a los labios de la joven , paso saliva duramente se moría de ganas de darle un beso desde hace muchísimo tiempo , se acercó lentamente quería hacerlo estaba tan cerca – _Está dormida no lo sabrá ….-_ pero el sentimiento de culpa lo tomo por sorpresa y se alejó de golpe .-_No , seria aprovecharme de la situación , yo no soy como los demás si ella algún día me permite lo hare, espero que sea pronto- _pero escucho como Akane se movía cambiando de posición mientras murmuraba algo – Q-quiero ese he-heelad-do…- esto a Ranma le pareció divertido y muy tierno se acercó la arropo y le dio un tierno beso en la frente .- te prometo que mañana te comprare un helado si?- le murmuro cerca del oído . se alejó y salió por la ventana sin darse cuenta que cierta chinita miraba con odio esta escena.

Shampoo entro a la habitación de Akane, tenía que hacerlo ,esto ya era cuestión de orgullo que de otra cosa , saco de su pequeño bolso la poción que saco de su bisabuela y leyó las instrucciones .-"ADVERTENCIA no echar mas de una gota o si no puede tener efectos secundarios" baa esto ser estúpido Shampoo saber cómo hacer esto- se quejó la chinita , se acercó lentamente hacia Akane , vio como la cica de cabellos azulados dormía y tenía la boca entreabierta Shampoo aprovecho esto y hecho 1 gota de la poción.-_tengo que asegurarme de que esta ves funcione mm... Echare más no creo que pase nada _ - dicho esto hecho otras 6 gotas más –_Hay .. creo que me pase ….. no importar mientras mas mejor –_cerro con el corcho la pequeña botellita y salió discretamente de la habitación sin darse cuenta que el papel del nombre de la poción se cayó al suelo .

Abajo en la sala de los Tendo todos se encontraban cenando con tranquilidad –Donde esta Akane?- pregunto Nabiki sin mucha importancia mientras seguía comiendo.-Es cierto no ha bajado a cenar , no estará enferma?- Kasumi se puso algo preocupada recordó que desde que Akane llego de la escuela lo único que comió fue una manzana .- creo que lo mejor es que valla y le pregunte que le pasa –dijo la dulce Kasumi poniéndose de pie .-No! Ella está durmiendo, estaba muy cansada – dijo casi gritando el joven Saotome.

-Vaya… y tu como sabes eso cuñadito? ¿ acaso has entrado al cuarto de Akane?- Nabiki saco una picara sonrisa al decir esto con suma tranquilidad . todos dejaron de comer y vieron fijamente a Ranma que no podía estar más sonrojado .

-Q-quee e-ettaas diciendo! Quien vería dormir a una tabla de planchar – grito todo nervioso y muy rojo por cierto.

-buaaaa! A este paso las escuelas nunca se unirán Saotome!- lloraba Soun desconsolado mientras abrazaba a Genma que lo consolaba.

-en fin iré y le dejare al menos un te caliente para cuando despierte- Kasumi puso el té en una bandeja y lo subió

Kasumi entro despacio al cuarto de Akane y dejo la bandeja sobre la mesita con una mano , mientras que en la otra mano tenia un vaso de agua que era de ella ya se hia a retirar pero vio alfo extraño en la cama de su hermanita, se acercó y vio un pequeño bulto sobre la cama cubierto con las sabanas , con cuidado saco las sabanas y….

POM! Se escuchó fuertemente en el segundo piso , todos se asustaron y subieron corriendo .

-Kasumi! – grito Soun llorando mientras subia las escaleras seguido por Genma , Nabiki y Ranma

"_Demonios y ahora que paso"-_pensó asustado el pobre chico que ya se encontraba en la puerta del cuarto de su prometida , al abrirla lo primero que vio fue el vaso de agua roto en el suelo , sorprendido subió su vista hasta Kasumi que se encontraba en estado de shock mirando a la cama de Akane .-Kasumi ? –pregunto algo nervioso, ella no hablo todos estaban asustados hasta que el bulto que estaba en la cama se comenzó a mover, Ranma lentamente saco la sabana y lo que vio dejo a todos muy sorprendidos

_-_Onee-chan, donde está mi peluche- dijo una pequeña adormilada mientras se sentaba encima de la cama un poco cansada, era hermosa tenía el cabello azulados un poco largo a la altura de los hombros, unos grandes ojos color almendra con unas largas pestaña , la pequeña estaba algo sonrojada se notaba que estaba durmiendo , tenía puesto una ropa muy grande para ella las mangas de la camiseta le quedaban grandes y ocultaba sus manos en ellas, se veía muy adorable

_-_A-kane eres tu?- pregunto Nabiki sorprendida .- dios! Estas tan… niña- volvió a poner su cara de indiferencia y se fue .

_-_Waaa! Mi bebe que le han hecho- comenzó a llorar Soun mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba con fuerza.-A-ayuda- suplicaba la pequeña . Ranma actuó rápido y saco a Akane de los brazos de su padre, la vio se veía demasiado adorable para ser verdad pero apenas cargo a Akane ella lo vio hiso un pequeño puchera y se puso a llorar.

_-_Waaaa mamaaa!- comenzó a llorar más y a golpearlo en la cabeza. Kasumi la cargo mientras la consolaba.

_-_Ya ya Akane, solo es Ranma no tienes por qué llorar – dijo con suma dulzura

_-_Q-uien es Ranma Onee-chan y porque tas tan gande?- dijo ya más tranquila secándose las lágrimas.-Pero como no vas a recordar a tu prometido?!- grito Genma sorprendido.

_-_Plometido? Qué significa?- pregunto inocentemente. Ranma no lo podía creer , Akane no lo recordaba –Oye Akane no juegues, como no me vas a recocer- trato de acercarse a ella pero Akane se asustó y abrazo más fuerte a Kasumi mientras lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos . de cierta forma esto le dolió a Ranma ,retrocedió para q Akane dejara de lloran y sintió algo que choco con su pie , giro y vio q ahí se encontraba una pequeña botellita que decía "_Dulce Juventud_**".**

_._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.Continuara :D **

Buenooooo… espero que les guste . actualizare posiblemente este fin de semana , estoy en finales y a un paso de salir de esa locura :'D jajajaj bueno nos vemos a la próxima cuídense muchs hijos mios :3


End file.
